Roulette
by SassyCop
Summary: McBreezy's fic Challenge Fold Equity POV Ben Reynolds. Poppy is not Roulette. She's Poker.


**Well, here it is. My first ever fic challenge. I hope you like the results!**

Ben watched her walk through the crowd of people in the casino. Every man's head turned to look after her. He couldn't believe he would be spending the evening with the beautiful Gillian Foster all to himself. He had told her to meet him at the front of the casino. He wanted to take a few minutes to see the concierge and set up dinner and a car for them for the evening.

When Ben got to the front of the hotel, he didn't see her anywhere. Just as he turned to look back into the casino he heard a crowd of people erupt in cheers. His gaze naturally went in that direction. He caught sight of Gillian staring at the Roulette table with a look of sheer disbelief on her face. He then noticed Cal standing a few feet from her with a huge grin on his face. People were shaking his hand and tapping him on the shoulder, trying to soak up some of his 'good luck'. It was obvious he was trying to push his way back toward Gillian but the happy crowd had swallowed him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shook her head as she walked away.

Ben walked in her direction. She saw him just as she entered the lobby. As they came together Ben asked "Did he just bet double zero?"

Gillian looked disgusted. "Yes."

Ben smirked. "And he won?" When Gillian nodded Ben shook his head and muttered "lucky bastard." He saw the unamused look on Gillian's face. He turned and put his arm out for her to take. "Ready to get out of here?"

Gillian gave a forced grin "Please."

Ben had arranged a limo with Ellis' help. The ride to the restaurant was pleasant. They talked about the lights and what there was to see in Vegas that didn't involve gambling. It was a short drive to The Palms where Ben had managed to get them last minute reservations at Alize, the roof top restaurant there. It was located off the main strip and had been voted the best dining with a view in the city.

Once they had been shown to their table, gotten their drinks and placed their order, Ben asked what had happened at the Roulette table.

Gillian twirled her glass of wine slowly as she took a deep breath. "Cal bet double zero and he won."

"This is a good thing right?" Ben felt as if he missed something somewhere. "How much did he bet?"

Gillian took a sip of her wine. "The whole bonus." She set her wine glass down. "No. It really isn't a good thing." She paused. "He is reckless Ben. And the fact that he could put that much money on the line to satisfy his need for a little adrenaline rush…ugh."

The fact that Cal had won didn't make anything better. It was his irresponsible decision to place the bet in the first place. Ben remembered Gillian telling him when they first arrived here that Vegas changed Cal. She had asked him not to let Cal gamble. Poker bored Cal. He liked the rush of roulette. Ben was starting to understand.

"You know he is lucky to have you around."

Gillian smiled ruefully and looked down at the table. "Not according to him."

This confused Ben. "What do you mean?"

"He accused me of smothering and mothering and ruining all his fun." Gillian thought for a second. "He's right I guess. I'm 'Miss boring, let's follow the rules' and he's 'Mr. Spontaneous, let's constantly take risks'."

"Boring? He said you were boring?" Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had seen Cal pining away for Gillian since he had known them. Did she not see this?

"He didn't come out and say it. But, it was definitely implied." Gillian's hurt expression sent a little stab of pain through his heart.

"Gillian, there are several words I would use to describe you and, trust me, boring would never be one of them." He was smiling at her.

"Really? So what would describe me then?" Gillian challenged him.

Ben suddenly felt warm. He had been smitten with this woman since the day he met her. How honest should he be? It wasn't like he had a snowballs chance in hell of ever getting together with her. He could never-not knowing the way Lightman felt about her. "Well, you're beautiful, intelligent, funny, caring…" He stopped when he saw the surprised look on her face. "What?"

Gillian looked away quickly. "Nothing, I just… I…"

Ben laughed softly. Her face was even more beautiful when she blushed like that. "What? Did you think I couldn't come up with anything? Gillian, you are one of the most fantastic women I have ever met. In fact, if the circumstances were different I would be-"Ben stopped suddenly.

"You would be what?" Gillian was staring straight at him.

"Uh, nothing. I should just stop there." Ben looked down at the table.

Gillian nodded her head and sighed. "You would be crazy to want to spend time with a stick in the mud?"

Ben looked up quickly. "What? Is that what you think I was gonna say?"

Gillian took another sip of her wine. "Well, that's the truth isn't it? I'm no Poppy. I'm not exciting enough, especially not in Vegas."

"Gillian. I promise. You are not a stick in the mud. And that is nowhere near what I was gonna say." Ben took a sip of his drink. When he looked up at her she had a questioning look on her face. _'Oh Lord. What do I say now? Jesus I have a big mouth!'_

Gillian shook her head. "Never mind Ben. Let's just drop it. I'm sorry."

"Wait a second. What just happened? You can't read me and react to something I didn't say." Ben saw the surprised look on her face. He needed to set her straight, even if it did embarrass him. She didn't deserve to go around feeling like she wasn't as fantastic as she was. "Gillian. I was going to say that if the circumstances were different, I would be asking you out." Gillian took in a sudden breath. It was obvious he had caught her completely off guard. She started to speak but he held his hand up. "No, just listen for a minute, please?"

"Okay…" She put her glass down and placed her hands in her lap.

"Okay. It's like this. I have always thought you were something special. But, there is no way I could ever ask you out because, quite frankly, Lightman would kill me." Ben watched her eyes grow wide.

"Why would Cal care if you asked me out?" Gillian looked confused.

'_She really doesn't get it does she?' _ "Everyone knows Lightman won't let any man get near you."

Gillian shook her head slightly. "I know Cal can be ridiculously overprotective, but we are just friends Ben. Nothing more. He just doesn't want anyone else occupying my time and taking it away from him."

"That's not the way I see it." Ben was worried about how much he should say.

"And just how do you see it?" Gillian almost looked angry.

"I see that he has it bad for you, but he doesn't think he's good enough." Ben looked right at her and put it out there. He wasn't sure if it was his place to do that, but somebody had to point out the elephant in the room.

"Not good enough for me? Ben, I think you are reading this all wrong." She looked down at the table. "I'm Poker to Cal. He thinks he can read everything on me and so I bore him. He goes for women like Poppy. Exciting, daring, unpredictable…" She looked back up at him. "Roulette."

"No, I think you're wrong. Poppy is not Roulette. _She's_ Poker. Lightman had her pegged from the start in this thing. He went after her because he could. There was no doubt how she would respond. He got what he wanted at the moment from her. No long term there. Simple, easy to read, immediate gratification and the thrill is over. Boring." Ben paused and gave Gillian time to think about what he said.

"You on the other hand, Gillian, you are Roulette."

Gillian's eyes got wide again. "What? How am I Roulette?"

"For Lightman, you're the uncertain. He can't read you as well as he would like which makes taking a chance with you scary as hell. You said it yourself. Roulette has the worst odds in the house. It's a game Lightman can't read or predict. It's a challenge to him." Ben let that sink in. He could see her trying to grasp what he said.

"Ben… I don't… I don't think…" Gillian was sputtering along, obviously having trouble organizing her thoughts.

"Gillian. I'm right. He is in love with you and if you stop and think for a second, you love him too. I don't think either one of you really wants to acknowledge it. It's obviously scary stuff!" He paused and waited for her to look at him again. "I saw you when he was being held hostage. You were terrified that something would happen to him. You took risks to get him out of there alive. I saw him during the Jenkins case, when he figured out that you were in danger. He was a raving mad man. Why do you think I'm here Gillian? Why am I working with you guys?"

"Because we needed the backing of the FBI. It helps us get doors open-"Gillian jumped when he cut her off.

"No, that's not it. Lightman made that deal with my boss and got me on the team because he thought he had almost lost you. He pretty much told me that if I hadn't been there to help, you could have died." He paused again, letting her think.

When it was obvious that she had been rendered speechless Ben spoke again. "I think he has always been afraid of two things. One-he wasn't good enough for you. Two-rejection; you wouldn't want him. He sees that as the worst odds ever."

"He thinks I would reject him? I would never…" Gillian blushed and turned her face away.

"I know that, now. Up until this conversation I wasn't sure what you might say. Sometimes you guys make the weirdest decisions about things and I see how you both keep this little wall up between you." He waited to catch her eye again. "After hitting double zero tonight, his confidence in the odds just might be a little better."

"Are you saying… are you saying you think he might actually ask me out?" Gillian had a hopeful tone that Ben didn't miss.

Ben smiled. '_These two kill me. As much as I adore her, her heart is so with Lightman.' _"I think his confidence might be up at the moment. You might just have to convince him that he is good enough."

Just then Gillian's phone rang. She took it out of her bag. "It's Cal." She stared at it.

Ben laughed. "Answer it!"

Gillian took a deep breath. "Hello?"

He flagged the waiter down for the check. _'So much for getting to spend the evening with a beautiful woman. At least maybe I've been helpful in getting these two to see the light.'_

**Wow. This was a lot harder than I expected! I tried to keep it all from Ben's POV so I didn't expand on what Gillian was thinking or feeling. I only gave you what Ben could see from her. I hope it all made sense.**

**I wrote this thing 3 different times and finally settled on this version. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
